The Boy Is Mine
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: After the whole Palm Woods Ghost thing, Stephanie makes it her personal mission to earn Logan's forgiveness. Camille takes exception to HOW she tries to earn his forgiveness. Contains slight spoilers for 'Big Time Terror.'
1. Stephanie, meet Camille

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. **

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 1-Stephanie, meet Camille_

"Are you still mad at me?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes!" Logan replied.

"For the hundredth time, I'm sorry!"

"For the hundredth time, I don't forgive you!"

"Why not? Your three best friends did."

"Yeah, well you didn't scare the crap out of them. Literally."

Try as she might, Stephanie couldn't contain her laughter. She full out snickered at Logan's comment. This earned her a glare from Big Time Rush's resident brainiac, which only made Stephanie laugh even harder.

"Oh, come on. It's adorable that you get scared so easily, and so badly, might I add?" Stephanie remarked.

"Shut up!" Logan retorted.

The aspiring horror filmmaker was intrigued by Logan. The rest of Big Time Rush had already forgiven her for being the Palm Woods Ghost. Logan was the only one who has not. She couldn't help but wonder if this was an isolated incident or if Logan was just different than his three best friends. If the latter was the case, Stephanie was even more intrigued by Logan.

"By the way, you make for some very hot ghost bait," Stephanie remarked.

Logan could've sworn he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Will you stop following me around? What, are you stalking me or something?" Logan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I won't stop following you around until you are no longer mad at me," Stephanie responded.

"See? So you _are_ stalking me!"

"I am not!"

"Actually, you are."

"Am not!"

"Conveniently being everywhere I am equals you stalking me."

"How else am I going to get you to forgive me?"

"You could start by leaving me alone."

"Nope. Not until you forgive me."

"Not happening."

"Fine. I'll just keep 'stalking' you then!"

Logan rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He really didn't appreciate Stephanie using air quotes. He felt like finding the nearest wall and banging his head repeatedly on it. Stephanie was starting to become worse than Camille on the whole stalking him thing.

Camille. She was so going to kill Logan if she found Stephanie following him around everywhere. Logan just wasn't sure if that was before or after she threw him in the Palm Woods pool again and gave him the silent treatment for another week.

"Why do you need my forgiveness?" Logan asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. All this was starting to give him a headache.

"Because I hate it when people are mad at me," Stephanie answered.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you started masquerading as a ghost to scare people!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so easily frightened."

Part of Logan's allure, at least to Stephanie, was that he had an adorable personality, and was cute as a button to boot. All of Big Time Rush was hot, but there was something about Logan in particular that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though, and it was bugging the heck out of her.

"What if I were to kiss you? Then would you forgive me?" Stephanie asked.

"I really don't think that's such a good i—" Logan started to say before she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "—dea."

Logan was completely frozen in his tracks. He had this deer in headlights expression etched on his face. Just as Stephanie was basking in what had just transpired between her and Logan, she felt someone grab her by the shoulder and roughly spin her around.

Stephanie found herself face-to-face with the Method Actress Queen, Camille.

"What do you think you're doing?" Camille asked, infuriated.

"What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Stephanie asked, selfishly hoping the answer was 'no.'

Logan leaned in closer in anticipation of Camille's response. He himself was wondering what exactly he and Camille were to one another.

"As a matter of fact, he is. I see you're new here, and you obviously didn't get the memo, so let me be the first to teach you; the boy is mine! I will destroy anyone who gets in the way!" Camille warned.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Stephanie inquired.

"It should."

"I'm an aspiring horror filmmaker. I don't frighten easily. Unlike _some_ people. Besides, the fact that he's taken draws me in not scares me off. I do love a good challenge."

Logan felt as though he _should_ step in between the two feuding girls. However, at the risk of bodily harm _to him_, he ultimately decided to just sit back and watch. It was weird. He had this strange feeling of déjà vu.

"I'm warning you!" Camille exclaimed shoving Stephanie hard.

"Don't shove me!" Stephanie retorted, shoving back.

Camille pulled back her hand, and slapped Stephanie so hard across her left cheek that it almost sounded like a gun had been fired. Logan cringed. He had been on the receiving end of a Camille slap before, and it did not feel good.

"Oh, so it's like that, huh?" Stephanie asked before returning the favor.

Logan cringed once more. He had never felt a Stephanie slap before, but he wasn't about to volunteer any time soon either.

Camille let out a primal scream before tackling Stephanie to the ground. The two of them rolled around on the floor, jockeying for position. Logan, though initially entranced by the spectacle before him, scurried off to apartment 2J for some help.

Back in Minnesota, James was the one who always got the girl. Here in Los Angeles, on _two_ separate occasions now, Logan has had two girls fighting over him at the same time. That would explain the feeling of déjà vu he had earlier. Which begs the question—what the heck is _wrong _with this town?

To Be Continued…


	2. Big Time Lie

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who put this story on their story alert list. Oh, and on a side note, I recently got some fish sticks, pizza bagels, and chocolate milk from the grocery store. I swear there's like subliminal advertising on the show! Also, as you've probably noticed, there is also humor in this story. Too bad a story can't have three genres. Or maybe I should just switch it to romance/humor…**

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 2-Big Time Lie_

Logan made a beeline for apartment 2J. He may be the genius of the group, but he panics under pressure. Right now, his thoughts were jumbled. Logan wasn't sure why, maybe it was the testosterone in him, but he felt compelled to slap himself on the forehead for not staying and watching Camille and Stephanie fight. Two girls rolling around on the floor. It was practically every guy's fantasy. Talk about hot.

Logan entered apartment 2J to find his three best friends and Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, chilling on the orange couch in the living room.

"I have a huge problem. There are two girls downstairs in the lobby as we speak fighting over me, and I don't mean that in a figurative sense either," Logan explained.

"Oh, poor Logie. Two girls fighting over you. I feel _so_ bad for you," James remarked sarcastically.

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but Logan cut him off before he could.

"If you even think about saying, 'Two girls having a crush on you at the same time is not a problem,' I assure you I will do unspeakable things to your helmet, Carlos," Logan warned. "In fact, I'm not asking you or James for advice about my personal life _ever_ again! The last time I did that, I got thrown into the pool. Oh, and there was also the fact that Camille banned _herself_ from talking to me for one whole week. That's seven days! 168 hours! 10,080 minutes! 604,800 seconds!"

"Logan!" Kendall, James, Carlos, and Jo shouted before he could mentally calculate how many milliseconds one week equals.

Carlos kind of had a pouty look on his face after Logan had told him he was never coming to him for advice about his love life ever again.

"Why don't you tell them you just want to be friends?" Kendall suggested.

"Which two girls are fighting over you, by the way?" James asked. "Please don't say Sun Block Girl."

"Stephanie and…"

"Camille," Kendall and Jo muttered under their breath simultaneously.

It was common Palm Woods knowledge that Camille was obsessed with Logan. She was always trying to get his attention. Camille was like Logan's personal stalker. The only people who didn't know this were people new to the Palm Woods, like Stephanie. It was safe to say she would soon find out, if she hadn't already.

"Maybe I don't want to be just friends with them. However, I don't want to choose between them either," Logan answered.

"Well, there has to be one of them that you like more. Like, I don't know, Camille perhaps?" Jo said.

"You're just saying that because she's your best friend," Kendall commented.

"Yeah, besides, Camille is eight different kinds of crazy," James remarked.

"Pot calling the kettle black, much?" Jo retorted.

"What does that even mean?" James asked.

Logan threw his hands up in frustration. He came to apartment 2J for help, for advice, and now his potential saviors were bickering with each other. Ain't that peachy?

"Fine, if you're not going to give me advice I can actually use, then will you at least help me separate the two of them?" Logan asked.

"Are they _still_ going at it?" James asked, hopeful.

"This I have to see!" Carlos exclaimed.

James and Carlos rushed out the door, practically bowling Logan over in the process.

"I still think you should tell them you want to be just friends," Kendall stated.

"Yeah, but what if I don't get another chance for awhile? I don't want to blow the chance I have now. I mean, back in Minnesota, girlfriends weren't even on my radar because James always got the girl. Now, I have two girls who are actually interested in me, and I don't know what to do about that," Logan said. "The last thing I want to do is hurt either of them."

XXXXX

James and Carlos found Stephanie and Camille in the lobby still rolling around on the floor. The 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood' thought the sight before them was all kinds of awesome. Too bad they didn't have some popcorn with them.

There was pulling of the hair, scratching, biting, kicking, and screaming. _Lots_ of screaming.

"In this movie, _I'm_ the female lead! Logan's the male lead! There's no love triangle in the script!" Camille shouted.

"What the heck are you even talking about?" Stephanie shouted back.

"You don't even know the first thing about him!"

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes! I've been his neighbor for three months, which is more than I can say for you!"

"Well, I know more about him than you think! I _have_ been following him around, you know?"

Camille was overcome with a renewed sense of vigor. She gained the upper hand on Stephanie as Camille was now the one on top. It was at this time that Kendall, Jo, and Logan arrived at the lobby.

"Oh yeah? Well what does he wear, boxers of briefs?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Stephanie replied.

"Boxers. What size of shoe does he wear?"

"Eleven?"

"Ten and a half! What size of shirt does he wear?"

"No clue."

"Medium. What kind of shower gel does he use?"

"He uses shower gel?"

"Axe. What kind of cologne does he wear?"

"You know, this proves nothing."

"Tag body spray."

"I feel so…violated," Logan commented from the sidelines.

Camille and Stephanie had no idea that Logan had come back…until now. Of course, each thought that he came back for her, but that was beside the point. They immediately ceased their scuffle and each grabbed one of Logan's hands.

"Come on Logan, let's go," Camille said, pulling him in one direction.

"No, no. This way," Stephanie stated, pulling him in the opposite direction.

The two girls proceeded to engage in a tug-of-war with using poor Logan as the rope.

"I thought you two were supposed to break them up?" Kendall whispered to James.

"No, no, no. You do _not_ break up two girls fighting. That is _hot!_" James replied.

James and Carlos fist bumped one another. Jo shook her head in disapproval while Kendall's eyes seemed to bug out. Yeah, he had some weird friends.

Logan somehow managed to free himself from the precarious position he was in. Needless to say, both girls were sorely disappointed.

"First of all, that's enough! Secondly, ouchies!" Logan exclaimed, trying to UN-dislocate his shoulders.

"Logan, tell her that I'm your girlfriend!" Camille said, glaring daggers at Stephanie. For some reason, she now hated all filmmakers.

"No, tell _her_ that _I'm_ your girlfriend!" Stephanie countered. Camille was _so_ not going to be cast in any of her films.

Logan nervously looked back and forth from Camille to Stephanie. He then looked to his friends, _all_ of his friends for help. Jo not so subtly pointed at Camille.

A light bulb went off in Logan's head. Being a genius certainly had its advantages.

"I have a girlfriend back in Minnesota," Logan stated.

"What?" everyone else said in unison.

"Yeah, Jenny Tinkler from homeroom," Logan elaborated.

Normally, Logan wasn't one to lie, but hey, if Jo could lie about having a boyfriend, then he could lie about having a girlfriend. Right?

To Be Continued…

**A/N: First things first. There's a poll on my profile page. If you haven't voted yet, you should. Don't let your favorite down. Secondly, I would hate to resort to pulling the 'If I don't get X reviews, I won't update' card, but seriously, I'm a pessimistic guy (not unlike Logan), and if I don't get reviews, I'll just assume the worst; I'll just assume that you didn't like the chapter/story. If that isn't the case, then prove me wrong, and review. In return, I promise not to pull the 'If I don't get X reviews, I won't update' card. **


	3. Back to Square One

**A/N: For those of you who were wondering, the story title, The Boy Is Mine, is named after a song by Brandy and Monica. Also, Jenny Tinkler is not an OC. She was mentioned in and appeared in the BTR pilot episode "Big Time Audition." Jenny was the petit blonde who said that she was the next Gwen Stefani.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Time Rush. C'mon. I push carts for a living. Do you really think I could own Big Time Rush? I didn't think so… "The Reason" is a song by Hoobastank.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 3-Back to Square One_

"Jenny Tinkler is _not_…" Carlos started to say.

Logan made a throat slit gesture. When Stephanie and Camille looked at him in confusion, he merely laughed nervously, and gave them a boyish grin.

"…going to like that two girls are fighting over _her_ man!" Carlos finished, improvising on the spot.

Camille strode over to Logan with a purpose. The only thing he could do was brace himself for the inevitable impact. The next thing he knew, he fell victim to a dreaded Camille slap.

"How could you? You had a girlfriend back home and you didn't even bother to _tell_ me?" Camille hollered, her eyes brimming with tears.

The sad part was that Logan wasn't even sure if Camille was genuinely crying, or if she was just being her usual overly dramatic self. It was often hard to tell with her.

Camille stormed off, and everyone in the lobby could hear her bawl her eyes out as she left. Logan went to massage his sore cheek, but the slightest movement of his shoulders caused him immense pain. That was an unfortunate side effect of two girls playing tug-of-war with you. Literally.

"I'm going to check on Camille, and make sure she's okay," Jo said before leaving the lobby as well.

Whereas Camille was clearly distraught over this new revelation, Stephanie was…_smiling_? What the heck? She walked over to Logan and placed a hand on his chest. He was uncomfortably nervous being so close to the new girl. Never mind the fact that she was touching him.

"If you think that having a girlfriend here _and_ back in Minnesota is going to scare me off, then you have another thing coming. As I told what's-her-face, the fact that you're taken doesn't bother me the slightest. In fact, I love a good challenge," Stephanie said before she too left the lobby.

Logan did a double take in response to what Stephanie had said. Well, the good news was that Stephanie didn't seem to be mad at him. The bad news was that she wasn't finished with him yet, apparently. That didn't work out the way it was supposed to.

When the coast was clear, Kendall, James, and Carlos decided to confront Logan about his little white lie.

"Dude, what was that?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Jenny Tinkler isn't your girlfriend! She was never a girlfriend to any of us," James added.

"I know," Logan said simply.

"Then why did you lie? That's not like you at all," Carlos commented.

"I freaked out, okay? I didn't want to choose between Camille and Stephanie. Do you realize how impossible of a choice that is? So I lied about having a girlfriend so I wouldn't _have_ to choose," Logan explained.

Big Time Rush's resident worry wart slipped away without another word before the other band members could continue with their impromptu interrogation. Logan's plan worked…for the most part. So then why did he feel so bad?

As Kendall, James, and Carlos watched their friend leave the lobby, their heart went out to him. Logan dragged his feet behind him, and his head hung low. They had never seen him look so…defeated.

XXXXX

Jo entered Camille's apartment just in time to see her tear Logan off the band's Pop Tiger group photo on her wall. She proceeded to crumple Logan's picture up and throw it in the trash can. Jo quietly shut the door behind her.

"Camille, are you okay?" Jo asked, hesitantly.

Camille had tears streaming down her cheeks, and just her luck, she wasn't wearing waterproof mascara. There were tear streaks on her face, and she wouldn't be surprised if she had raccoon eyes. Her nose was runny, but she didn't care enough to blow her nose; just like she didn't care enough to dry her incessant tears.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Camille snapped.

She noticed that Jo looked a bit taken aback by her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, okay?" Camille said.

"I know," Jo replied.

"You would think he learned his lesson the last time! But no! He had to go and lie to me too! If I had known he was unavailable, I wouldn't have got so hung up on him."

"About that, he's lying Camille. About having a girlfriend in Minnesota, I mean. Kendall's never mentioned anything about Logan having a girlfriend back home, and Kendall is Logan's best friend. Besides, I happen to know for a fact that he didn't want to choose between you and Stephanie. I know this because he came to us for advice while you and Stephanie were going at it."

Camille sniffled as she glared at Jo accusingly.

"What did you tell him?" Camille asked.

"I told him to choose you, of course!" Jo replied, holding her hands up innocently.

"Yet he still lied about having a girlfriend! That's just great!"

An awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I can't really fault Logan for making up a girlfriend. I did the same thing when the four of them were fighting over me. He probably just panicked," Jo stated.

Camille turned her back on her best friend. That was _definitely_ the wrong thing to say. Jo was supposed to be her best friend. She was supposed to have her back, no matter what.

"Just give him a second chance," Jo said.

"This _was_ his second chance!" Camille retorted.

"Then give him a third chance. You and I both know that no matter what, you are crazy about that boy."

Camille closed her eyes as she thought about what Jo had said. She was mad at Logan, yes. However, she wasn't ready to let go of Logan yet. In fact, she couldn't imagine her life _without_ him in it. Camille wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She headed for the front door.

"You're right," Camille said.

"Where are you going?" Jo questioned.

"2J."

XXXXX

The rest of Big Time Rush entered apartment 2J. After searching the premises, they couldn't find any trace of Logan. They knew he couldn't be at the pool because he would have to go through the lobby to get to the pool, and they hadn't seen him since he left the lobby.

"Logan? Are you here?" Kendall called out.

Kendall, James, and Carlos started to become really worried when they received no answer. They thought maybe he ran away, but none of his belongings were missing.

Then, Logan entered apartment 2J. He looked like an entirely different person. Before, he looked so down and depressed. Now, he looked happy, and was he _smiling_? He had an all too familiar look on his face. Kendall and the others had seen that expression enough over the years they've known Logan; it was the look on his face he got when he came up with a brilliant plan, and it was all starting to come together. But it couldn't have been more than ten minutes since they saw Logan leave the Palm Woods lobby, so what changed?

"You guys, I figured out how to win her back," Logan gushed.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Win _who_ back?" Kendall inquired.

Kendall, James, and Carlos, were baffled because Logan was practically halfway out the front door when he replied, "There's no time to explain. When the night sky is full of stars, make sure she comes out to the balcony of her apartment. I'll be down by the pool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my preparations."

Logan closed the door behind him, and the rest of Big Time Rush had more questions than answers. Those instructions weren't vague or anything…

"At least he isn't moping anymore," Carlos commented.

"Yeah, remember the _incident_ when Logan was seven? I think Logan didn't stop crying for one whole week!" James added.

"Guys! Focus!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Right," Carlos and James responded simultaneously.

Each of the three boys was mentally trying to decipher Logan's cryptic instructions. They couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have left out all the important details. That was very uncharacteristic of Logan.

"Well, obviously the girl he wants to come out to the balcony of her apartment is Stephanie," Carlos stated.

"No way, man! It's Camille!" James replied.

Both teenagers turned their heads toward Kendall. Their unofficial leader. His input would be the tie breaker. After all, whenever the boys found themselves in sticky situations, they always looked to Kendall for plans and schemes to help get them out of said sticky situations.

"I don't know which girl Logan was talking about. To be honest, I think both girls scare him in their own way. Just to be on the safe side, we better ask them both to go out to the balcony of their apartment when the stars come out tonight," Kendall said.

XXXXX

Later on, it was a beautiful starry California night. Just like Logan said he would, he was waiting poolside. He was dressed in formal attire. He was in a black tuxedo jacket, white tuxedo shirt, red cummerbund, red bowtie, black dress slacks, black socks, and black dress shoes.

He saw Camille go out to the balcony of her apartment on the fourth floor. Just as Logan was about to initiate what he had planned, he noticed that Stephanie was out on the balcony of her apartment on the fourth floor. Ironically, her apartment was two floors directly above Camille's. What are the odds?

Logan took a moment to take a deep breath. Then he started serenading both girls a Capella. The song choice was one that caught both girls off guard because it wasn't something that was in Logan's wheelhouse. It also wasn't anything at all like the songs Big Time Rush usually sings.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

After Logan finished, Stephanie and Camille both thought he had serenaded her. Camille had no idea Stephanie was out on the balcony of her apartment two floors above her. Similarly, Stephanie had no idea Camille was out on the balcony of her apartment two floors below her. Logan serenading them under the stars was the most romantic gesture any boy had ever done for them, and just like that, all of his transgressions were forgotten.

Meanwhile, Logan groaned inwardly. He just could _not_ catch a break.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Um, so yeah…this chapter had less humor in it than the first two. Like I said, I really wish I could label this story as THREE genres, but alas, I can't. Also, this should be about as often as I update—once a week. Ideally, I would sit at home on my computer and write fanfiction all day every day, but realistically, that isn't even close to being a possibility. Oh, and I started a C2 community for Logan/Camille fics. If you are interested in being a part of my staff, just PM me (or you could let me know in a review too ;) ) I'll need all the help I can get. I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but I REALLY wanted to get it updated before I went to work today, so…Thank you so much for your support!**


	4. Help Me! Hide Me! Save Me! Hide Me!

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took a bit longer than a week to update. My ISP (Internet Service Provider) has been all screwy for about a week now, and so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 OR 2 OR 3.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 4-Help Me! Hide Me! Save Me! Hide Me!_

All the other Palm Woods residents that were gathered around the pool erupted in cheers and applause upon the conclusion of Logan's performance. To think that a little over three months ago Logan didn't even sing. He's come a long way since then.

"_Oh crap!" _ Logan thought to himself. He realized that his instructions to his fellow band mates weren't very clear, but it was obvious that Logan only wanted _one_ girl to go out to the balcony of her apartment, _not_ two! The self-proclaimed genius went through his three best friends in his head to try to determine who the culprit was.

Speaking of his three best friends, they joined him by the Palm Woods pool. Each of them gave Logan a congratulatory hug in traditional guy fashion—a handshake, then pulling the other guy in for a hug.

"Dude, you sounded great!" James commented.

Coming from James, that meant a lot. After all, this whole singing thing was James' dream. In singing rehearsals, if one of the other guys screwed up, James was the first to let him know.

Logan decided to cut right to the chase.

"Who told both girls to go out to their balcony?" Logan asked.

"I only told Camille," James responded.

"I only told Stephanie," Carlos replied.

"It was Kendall's idea to tell them both," James and Carlos said in unison.

Despite Logan being smaller than Kendall, the way he was staring at him was making him fear for his life. Big Time Rush's leader laughed uneasily.

"You told them both? Are you completely dense?" Logan screamed. "How is that going to solve anything?"

"Well, you weren't very clear…"

"Oh, no! Don't try to turn this around on me! Even James and Carlos had enough sense to only tell _one_ girl! First, you told me to tell Camille that she and I should just be friends. Now, you pull this? James and Carlos may not be too great when it comes to relationship advice, but compared to you, they could run a dating service!" Logan remarked.

"Sorry?" Kendall said, even though due to the inflection of his voice, it came across as more of a question.

"Some good that does," Logan muttered.

Seeing how Camille's apartment was on the second floor while Stephanie's was on the fourth floor, Camille reached the Palm Woods lobby before Stephanie did. As soon, as Logan saw her get out of the elevator, he bolted.

When Camille got to the pool, she was perplexed to discover that Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"Wasn't Logan just here?" Camille asked, scanning her surroundings.

"He went for a run," James said.

"He went for a walk," Carlos answered.

"He went to the store," Kendall stated.

All three guys gave their response at virtually the same time too, leaving the Method Actress Queen extremely confused.

"In a tuxedo?" Camille asked. Despite Kendall, James, and Carlos giving three entirely different answers, _that _was how Camille responded.

"That's what I said the first time I saw him do that," James remarked.

"Yep, Logan's a weird one," Carlos said.

Mr. Bitters came out to the Palm Woods pool. He looked quite surprised to see so many residents poolside at this time of night. It was a shame he didn't have any of his Bitters strikes with him at the moment.

"Okay, break it up! Show's over. Everyone back to their apartments. No loitering by the pool after 9 p.m." Mr. Bitters said, before looking at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, look at that. It's 9:01!"

XXXXX

When Logan got back from his "run/walk/visit to the store," he decided to sleep on the couch in the living room instead of with the other guys in the room they shared. They weren't sure who he was mad at, if anyone. All three of them? Only two of them? Just one of them?

The next morning, Logan woke up and found himself looking into Stephanie's eyes. She was lying on the couch next to him. Logan screamed like a girl.

Mrs. Knight was the first to respond to the noise. Once she saw Logan lying on the couch with Stephanie, she put her hands on her hips, and went into parental authority mode.

"Logan Mitchell!" she scolded. "What is going on here, young man?"

"Nothing!" Logan answered in a squeaky voice. He cleared his throat before adding in a lower tone of voice, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight. We just fell asleep together," Stephanie explained, letting Logan know that she didn't try to _do_ anything to him while he was asleep.

"No! You weren't here when I went to sleep! So when did you get here? More importantly, how did you even get in? We lock the front door!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, I know I'm not your mother, but I think it's time you and I had _the_ talk," Mrs. Knight said.

"Oh no! Anything but that. You know, that's really not necessary. Like Stephanie said, we didn't even _do_ anything!" Logan frantically replied.

"My room! Now!" Mrs. Knight ordered.

XXXXX

After coming out from Mrs. Knight's room, Logan was beyond mortified. His own mother had told him about the birds and the bees before, but never did she go into quite as much detail as Mrs. Knight did when _she_ talked to Logan about the birds and the bees.

Big Time Rush's resident brainiac made a silent oath to never have sex until he was married…or maybe even ever. After what he just heard from Mrs. Knight, dying a virgin might not be so bad…

Logan decided to take a shower. He hoped it would help to wash away the mental images Mrs. Knight made sure she drilled into Logan's head. The day was just getting started, and already it was turning out to be a nightmare for Logan.

However, little did Logan know that the nightmare was far from over.

After Logan finished showering, and turned the water off, he reached for his towel on the towel rack. Only it wasn't on the towel rack.

"Looking for this?" a distinctly female voice asked, holding out _his_ bath towel.

Logan knew that voice. Camille. Quickly, he wrapped himself up in the shower curtain in a last ditch effort to cover himself up.

"Camille!" he shrieked.

Logan's face turned as red as a tomato, but he hoped Camille would dismiss it as nothing more than he just finished taking a _hot_ shower.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Logan. In fact, you _do_ realize that the shower curtain is _clear_, right?" Camille asked, her voice blissful.

For the third time that morning, Logan screamed like a girl. He snatched his bath towel from Camille, all the while giving her a murderous glare.

"I always knew you were hot, but I've never seen you in all your…glory…before. I must say I'm impressed. The way your whole body is dripping wet, you really ought to put a shirt on at least before I jump you right here, right now," Camille said, seductively.

"Get out!" Logan squeaked, as he finished wrapping the bath towel around his…lower extremities.

Camille did as she was asked, but not before taking one last peek at a half-naked Logan, and licking her lips.

A couple minutes later, Logan emerged from the bathroom fully clothed. The first thing on his to-do list: tell Mrs. Knight that they need to change the lock on the door.

XXXXX

Just when Logan thought things couldn't get any worse, apparently his friends had decided to wear t-shirts that either said 'Team Stephanie' or 'Team Camille.' The 'Team Stephanie' shirts were purple with black letters. The 'Team Camille' shirts were pink with white letters.

Carlos and Katie were the only two wearing a 'Team Stephanie' shirt. Kendall, James, and Jo were decked out in 'Team Camille' shirts. Logan didn't doubt that this was some form of a subliminal message that his friends were trying to send him.

Frankly, Logan wasn't surprised Carlos was wearing a 'Team Stephanie' t-shirt. Before Katie had spooked them with fishing line, Stephanie was sitting next to Carlos by the pool. The two of them seemed to get along really well. Even though she scared him (and not for nothing, but Carlos _was_ more scared than Logan) by being the Palm Woods Ghost, Carlos was quick to forgive her.

Similarly, Logan wasn't surprised Jo and James were wearing 'Team Camille' t-shirts. Jo was Camille's best friend. As for James, back when they actually got a day off, it was Camille who helped James try to get his acting career started. It was Camille who gave James tips and pointers when it came to acting.

As for Kendall, Logan figured he was only wearing a 'Team Camille' t-shirt because Jo was wearing a 'Team Camille' t-shirt, and Jo was Kendall's girlfriend, not to mention Camille's best friend. Had Kendall worn a 'Team Stephanie' t-shirt, he would only have opened up a can of worms.

"So I heard you and Stephanie slept together last night," Carlos said, wagging his eyebrows.

Logan rolled his eyes. "We did no such thing! I woke up to find her lying beside me. That's all. Nothing happened!"

"How do you know? She could've…" James started to say.

"She didn't! She wouldn't!" Logan retorted.

"How do you know?" Carlos inquired.

"For starters, she told me nothing happened," Logan answered.

"She could've been lying," James pointed out.

"Then there's the fact that I woke up fully clothed," Logan explained.

"She could've dressed you, you know, after the…deed," Carlos said, snickering.

Logan wrinkled up his nose as though he just caught a whiff of something foul. There was a look of pure and utter disgust written all over his face. Unless he was mistaken, he may have just thrown up a little in his mouth too.

"Oh God!" Logan exclaimed, before running out the door.

Without even looking at each other, Carlos and James bumped fists with one another.

"He's so gullible," they said in unison.

XXXXX

After a visit to a hospital emergency room where a doctor assured Logan that he had not been sexually assaulted, Logan was livid. He now had a reason to be mad at each and every one of his friends and band mates.

When Logan got back into the limo to head back to the Palm Woods, he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until he felt a hand on each of his thighs that he realized he wasn't alone. He slowly craned his neck first to the left and then to the right only to see that Camille and Stephanie were in the limo with him.

"What the? How is that even…?" Logan questioned aloud.

Both girls were looking at Logan like they were undressing him with their eyes. The Big Time Rush member wasn't sure if he should be frightened or aroused. He was kind of leaning towards the former.

When Stephanie saw the way Camille was looking at Logan, she intensified her gaze. Conversely, when Camille saw the way Stephanie was looking at Logan, she intensified her gaze.

It was when their hands started traveling ever so slowly up Logan's legs that he _really_ started to get uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't uncomfortable before…

"Stop the limo!" Logan shouted out.

The limo came to an abrupt halt and Stephanie and Camille's heads slammed into the back of the seats in front of them. While they were nursing their injuries, Logan took advantage of their momentary distraction and scrambled out of the limo. He didn't care if the Palm Woods was seven blocks away or seven miles away; he rather be anywhere than in the limo with two girls who were freaking him out.

Camille and Stephanie tried to shake the cobwebs loose before they too got out of the limo and were in hot pursuit of Logan.

XXXXX

Logan came bursting through the door of apartment 2J. He was sopping wet with sweat. However, he had no time to catch his breath. For all he knew, Camille and Stephanie could be coming through the door of 2J any second now. Logan put aside his anger and pleaded with his best friends.

"Help me! Hide me! Save me! Hide me!" Logan begged.

"Dude, you do realize that you said 'hide me' twice, right?" James asked.

"That's because that's the most important part!" Logan responded.

James and Carlos both had quizzical expressions on their faces. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as well.

"I thought you were mad at us?" Kendall asked.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Carlos inquired, snickering.

Kendall elbowed Carlos in the ribs.

"I am, but there are more important things. Like hiding me from Camille and Stephanie. Those two are crazy! It's like they're trying to see who can stalk me better!" Logan exclaimed.

Kendall, James, and Carlos could hardly keep a straight face when they saw how spooked Logan was because of Camille and Stephanie. The three of them always teased Logan about how he was so scared of everything. The thing was it didn't even take much to scare him in the first place. So when something was truly scary, in Logan's eyes, it was that to the tenth power, and then some.

"Kendall, what should I do? Where should I hide?" Logan asked.

James and Carlos both looked at Kendall, hanging on his every word. It's the reason why Kendall was the leader of the group; the other three always turned to him when they weren't sure what to do. Kendall always had an uncanny way of coming up with plans and schemes.

"Why don't you just tell whomever you like," Kendall started to say, James and Carlos were seen in the background pointing to their respective 'Team Camille' and 'Team Stephanie' t-shirts. "That you only like her?"

Logan chuckled nervously, before replying, "Yeah! That's a great idea. For a death wish!"

For once, Kendall was drawing a blank. He honestly didn't know what to tell Logan to get himself out of the bind he was currently in. Kendall was usually the one the others could count on in a clench too.

It was a good thing that Logan was a genius. Sure, he panicked under pressure, but maybe the adrenaline pushed the panic aside temporarily, because Logan had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, did we ever get rid of the 'Super Party Fun Box,' or is it still around?" Logan asked.

The guys of Big Time Rush went to the room the four of them shared, and opened up the closet door. Sure enough, there was the infamous 'Super Party Fun Box.' They really had no idea why they kept it. It was after all, only an empty box. It was a good thing they did though.

"So, I will hide in here. You shut the closet door, and make sure that no matter what, neither Stephanie or Camille open up the 'Super Party Fun Box.' Are we clear?" Logan asked.

"Got it," Kendall, James, and Carlos answered.

Logan climbed into the 'Super Party Fun Box,' and the rest of the guys shut it before shutting the closet door. On their way out of the bedroom, they realized something.

"Hey, isn't Logan claustrophobic?" Carlos asked.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Now, for some shameless self-promotion. I have a poll on my profile page. It's only received five votes so far. Not that I'm complaining about the results…Anyhow, if you haven't voted yet, you should. Also, I started a Logan/Camille C2 Community, and I really need some staff members to help me keep the C2 up to date with all the great Logan/Camille fics that pop up. All I need is for people to help me add stories to the C2 because frankly, I don't come on here often enough to manage the C2 all by myself. So, if you are interested, PM me or say so in the review, and I'd be more than happy to make you a staff member for my LoganXCamille C2. Thank you everyone for your support so far, no matter what form it came/comes in! **


	5. Mind over Matter

**A/N: So, I noticed that for BTR stories, you can label more characters besides the four guys. Gustavo, Kelly, Mr. Bitters, Mrs. Knight, Freight Train, Katie, Jo, and Camille (am I missing some?) When did this happen? Also, how awesome was the episode Big Time Dance? That and the episode Big Time Party are probably my favorite two episodes of Big Time Rush. I'm sure all the Logan/Camille in it is a factor too…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 5-Mind over Matter_

_Logan's POV_

In hindsight, hiding out in the 'Super Party Fun Box' may not have been my brightest idea ever. There's just the little issue of me being claustrophobic. No big deal, right? Actually, I don't know what scares me more—being stuck in here or being out there with Camille and Stephanie. Quite frankly, I'm not entirely certain which is the lesser of two evils.

Now don't get me wrong. It's not that I haven't dated before because I have. Dozens of times. It's just that the girls I've dated have been nothing like Camille or Stephanie. The two of them might as well be marking their territory. Just for clarification, their territory equals me. Plus, I've only been on double dates with James; dates that James has set up for me or where a girl asked me out.

Hmm…maybe that's my problem; I wait for the girl to make the first move. Maybe I should be the one to take the initiative. But how do I let one of them down without hurting her feelings? More importantly, which one do I _want_ to let down? It's not like I have any experience breaking up with girls. From my limited experience, the girl was always the one who broke up with me, _not_ the other way around. I would still like to be friends with whomever I let down.

Hey, look at that. Thinking about my girl trouble has kept my mind off being trapped inside the confines of the 'Super Party Fun Box.' Oh crap! Not for long. Great! Now I'm thinking about it again! It's kind of hard _not_ to think about it. I mean it's dark in here; not to mention how small and cramped it really is inside.

Mind over matter, Logan. Mind over matter. As long as I don't think about how confined of a space it is, I won't freak out. It's not tiny and cramped at all. It's large and spacious; enormous even. Who am I kidding? It's none of those things and I know it. I was just trying to convince myself it was so because…well what does it matter why? It's not working!

Besides, there's only one way out of here, and that's the same way I came in. Last I checked, there weren't any air holes in this contraption. So, since humans inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide, there's only a certain window of opportunity until the supply of fresh oxygen is depleted. Uh…that's not good. Well, hopefully I won't need to stay in here that long.

Distract yourself, Logan. Distract yourself. Okay, so Camille. She's pretty cool. She's certainly attractive. Not that I'm shallow or anything. I'm just saying. She also definitely seems to be into me. When I think about it, the first time I really picked up on that was back when we were trying to have the ultra teen crib built in apartment 2J instead of Rocque Records. Of course, at the time, I just dismissed her comment. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it at the time. All I remember was that she said that I was 'so hot.'

However, she does have her flaws. We all have flaws. It's what makes us human. Often, I can't discern her sincerity from her acting. She's always practicing lines for auditions at the Palm Woods, so it's hard to tell when she's _not_ acting. Plus, she seems a little on the crazy side. But hey, if I can have a friend as crazy as Carlos, then why can't I have a crazy girlfriend too?

I know one reason; Stephanie. Whereas Camille's attractive, Stephanie is hot. For the life of me, I can't even remember why she started following me around in the first place. All I know is that she has proven that she can be quite…persistent, for lack of a better term.

She wants to be a horror film maker. That's really cool. However, her masquerading as the Palm Woods Ghost. That was _not_ cool. She made me soil my drawers. Like I said, _not_ cool. Also, I'm not exactly a fan of horror. Kendall, James, and Carlos always tease me about how I'm 'so scared of everything.' I'm not scared of _everything_. Excuse me for not liking it when my heart is beating so fast I can feel it pulsating in my throat; excuse me for not enjoying the hairs on the back of my neck standing up straight; excuse me for not particularly caring for chills to traverse my spine; excuse me for not finding getting the crap scared out of me to be an exhilarating experience.

So, needless to say, I have quite a dilemma here. Okay, I can't do it. No matter what, my mind still wanders back to me being trapped in the 'Super Party Fun Box.' I really wish I wasn't claustrophobic. My knees are shaking so bad that they are knocking into each other. My teeth are chattering. My hands won't stop trembling. Plus, is it just me, or is it starting to get harder to breathe in here?

I want so badly to just walk right out of my cage. But for all I know, Stephanie and/or Camille could be in apartment 2J just waiting for me. So maybe I'll stay in here a little longer. I can handle that, right? A few more minutes isn't terribly long. Speaking of which, how long have I been in here? I'm not wearing a watch, and even if I was, I couldn't see it in this pitch black darkness. I know that I probably haven't been in here long at all, but it seems like I've been in here forever.

Wait a second. Did I just decide that I rather spend my time locked up in here than out there with Stephanie and Camille? Hmm…I guess now I know which one I consider the lesser of two evils. Have I gone completely mental? I'm claustrophobic, yet I willingly locked myself up in a box? Am I some kind of masochist?

Mind over matter, Logan. Mind over matter. It's all just a psychosomatic response. My mind is freaking out about being locked inside a box so my body responds accordingly. If I can somehow trick my mind into thinking it's not in a confined space…

I need a diversion—a distraction. Let's think about the two girls who are fighting over me again. I really should choose one of them. It's not fair to them to let them think they _both_ have a chance. It's not fair to me either. As unenviable a task it may be, Jo was right; I need to pick one.

There has to be one of them that I like more than the other. I just need to stop being such a wimp. I need to man up. I need to muster up my courage and put an end to this. I think I know which one I like more. I think I've always known which one I liked more.

It's rather ironic. I'm supposed to be the genius of the group, yet it took me so long to even realize that _she _has feelings for me. I guess I was just waiting for confirmation that she likes me too. I mean there's nothing worse than chasing a girl who isn't even into you. Take the Jennifers for example. Kendall, James, Carlos, and I fell head over heels in love with them from the moment we laid eyes on them. Come to find out, they won't date us until we're famous. Talk about your buzz kill.

I pressed my back up against one of the interior walls of the 'Super Party Fun Box,' and slid down until I was seated on the floor. I'm completely terrified now. I hate being scared. I hate how the others look at me like I'm a weakling; like I need protection. I don't _need_ protection. I just _need_ out of this accursed box!

I bury my face in my hands only to find out that the palms of my hands are all sweaty. I feel something cool trickle down my cheeks. Once I tasted the saltiness of it after it ran into my mouth, I realized I was crying. My heart was beating so fast and so hard that it feels like it will beat right out of my chest. It's a good thing I'm sitting down because even though it's dark in here, it feels like my head is spinning. My breathing starts to speed up, and I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of hyperventilating.

I closed my eyes and tried taking some deep, cleansing breaths. You know it is dark when it's just as dark when your eyes are open as it is when they are closed. I can't do this. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I was the one who came up with this oh-so brilliant idea. Note the sarcasm.

Just as I was about to tell the others to let me out, I could barely make out a conversation going on outside between the guys and someone with a feminine voice.

"Hey, is Logan around?" the girl, who I now knew was Stephanie, asked.

"Yeah," Carlos responded. "Ow!"

"What Carlos _meant_ to say was that we haven't seen Logan in awhile," James said.

"Yeah, especially in this apartment," Kendall added.

I slapped my forehead. Kendall was a horrible liar. That was subtle, Kendall. _Real_ subtle. Once again, note the sarcasm. In fact, Kendall could probably give Kelly a run for her money when it comes to who is worse at lying. That's saying something too!

Then, I heard a fifth voice. This new voice also happened to belong to a female.

"Hey, have you guys seen Logan?" the newcomer, who was obviously Camille, asked.

"Yeah, he's in…" Carlos started to say. "Ow! Will you two stop elbowing me in the ribs?"

"We haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe you should check the pool," Kendall suggested.

"Or the lobby," James said.

Just great. Now my entire body was shaking like a leaf. Quite frankly, I'd be surprised if Stephanie and Camille didn't hear the rattling that I couldn't stop myself from making while trapped inside this box. I guess now I know how it feels to be buried alive. Although technically, I'm not buried, but it probably feels very similar to this.

"I was sure he'd be here," Camille remarked.

"Well, he's not, so you both can leave. Thanks for stopping by," James said.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Stephanie asked.

I held my breath. I clamped a hand over my mouth. Despite that, or perhaps _in spite of that_, my teeth continued their incessant chattering.

"It sounds like it's coming from your bedroom," Camille stated.

I could hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Oh no! Code red! Code red!

"Maybe you girls need to get your ears checked," James commented.

"Yeah, I don't hear anything," Kendall added, though he sounded far from convincing.

"Even if there was something, and I'm not saying there was, it wouldn't be in our closet…Ouch! Seriously! Cut it out you two!" Carlos exclaimed.

Then, I heard what, given my current situation, was the worst possible sound in the world. I heard the closet door open.

"What…is that thing?" Camille asked.

"Super Party Fun Box?" Stephanie said, confused.

Kendall, James, and Carlos chuckled nervously. Seriously, when I get out of here, I'm going to have to sit the three of them down and teach them about a little concept I like to call subtlety.

"It's just an empty box!" James blurted out.

"Apparently not. I _know_ I heard something inside it," Stephanie replied.

"No, you _thought _you heard something in the bedroom. You didn't even know about this empty box until a few seconds ago," Kendall corrected.

My chest felt like it was on fire. It was almost like an anaconda had wrapped itself around me and was squeezing all the air right out of me.

Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Mind over matter…

Screw mind over matter.

"Kendall," I whined. I cringed at the sound of my voice cracking; that and at how pathetic I no doubt sounded at that moment.

"Was that Logan?" Camille asked.

"No, that was Carlos practicing his Logan impersonation. Right Carlos?" James replied.

"Kendall," Carlos whined in a high-pitched voice.

Okay, that is _not_ what I sound like when I talk!

"That sounded nothing like what I heard the first time," Stephanie noted.

My sentiments exactly.

My blood ran cold when I heard the sound of the latches on the 'Super Party Fun Box' being undone. Now _that_ was the worst sound I could possibly hear at this moment in time.

I held my hands up to shield my eyes from the bright white light. Bright yellow spots speckled my vision. Ironically, it was at this time that all my strength and resolve seemed to seep out of me, as I felt my body slump to the floor.

The last thing I heard before I completely lost consciousness was, "You locked him in a box?"

To Be Continued…


	6. Intervention

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 6-Intervention_

Kendall and Camille were in the lobby of the Palm Woods. James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were with Logan in apartment 2J. Carlos was with Stephanie by the pool. Kendall was glaring daggers at Camille, and she responded in kind.

"Again, you locked him in a box?" Camille shouted, visibly upset with Kendall. He was the leader of the band, so naturally, she held him responsible for what happened to Logan.

"Hey, that was _his_ idea! Besides, if you and Stephanie hadn't freaked him out so much, he wouldn't have felt like he needed to trap himself in a box just to escape you!" Kendall replied.

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

"Well, it sure isn't mine!"

Camille folded her arms across her chest, and refused to make eye contact with Kendall. She resisted a tremendous urge to slap Kendall in the face. Maybe locking himself in a box was Logan's idea, but Kendall's just as much to blame for letting him go through with the plan when he was claustrophobic.

"Where is Logan anyways?" Camille asked.

"He's back at the apartment, resting," Kendall answered.

Camille tried to walk past Kendall, but he was having none of that. He grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She looked none too pleased by his actions.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

"I'm going to see him and make sure he's okay," she responded.

"Oh, no you're not! Stay away from him!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're not good for him!"

"That's not your call to make!"

Kendall reluctantly let go of Camille's arm. His gaze visibly softened. He let out a soft sigh.

"Did Logan ever tell you how he became friends with me, James, and Carlos?" Kendall asked in a soft voice compared to the tone he was using earlier.

"No," Camille said in a similar volume.

"James, Carlos, and I were already friends when Logan joined our hockey team. He had just moved to Minnesota. He was having a hard time fitting in, and the bullies on our hockey team weren't making things any easier for him. It didn't help that he was the smallest guy on the team either. One day, they were being particularly rough with him, and James, Carlos, and I decided enough was enough; we stepped in and stood up to the bullies for Logan's sake. After that, we became fast friends. We helped protect him from the bullies. He helped us keep our grades up in return. He said that he owed us, but we disagreed. Still, he insisted. So you see, when it comes to Logan, me and the guys are fiercely protective of him. We always have been," Kendall recalled.

Camille was stunned. She didn't know what to say in response. Quite frankly, she was at a loss for words. She had noticed that the guys were very protective of Logan, but she never would have guessed in a million years _that_ was the reason why. Now that she knew how they became friends with Logan, it explained so much about the dynamic of their group.

"Kendall, I won't hurt Logan. I really care about him," Camille stated.

"I know you do, Camille," Kendall acknowledged.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Today was a wake up call. Something _has_ to change. Things can't keep going on like this. Luckily, Logan's fine. However, things could have ended up much differently—much worse. The mere thought of that scares me to death."

Camille hated to admit it, but Kendall had a point. Logan could have seriously gotten hurt, and the idea of that scared more than just Kendall; it scared Camille as well.

"I'll try to tone it down, but I'm _not_ going to stay away from Logan," Camille said.

With that, Camille walked away from Kendall. As he watched her walk away, Kendall shook his head in disapproval.

XXXXX

"How's Logan?" Stephanie asked.

"As far as we know, he's just fine. He's sleeping," Carlos answered.

Stephanie considered herself a pretty perceptive person most of the time, and just by reading Carlos' body language and tone of voice, she could tell today's events took a lot out of the helmet-wearing member of Big Time Rush.

"You have to know that I didn't mean for this to happen," Stephanie said.

"Why?" Carlos asked out of the blue.

"Come again?"

"Why Logan? Why are you following him around?"

If she didn't know any better, Stephanie detected a hint of jealousy in Carlos' voice as he asked that question. She quickly dismissed that thought though. She was probably just reading things wrong.

"At first, I think it was because he was the only one who didn't forgive me for being the Palm Woods Ghost. Once I started following him around though, it became more than that. I was intrigued by him. I mean, no offense, but he's nothing like you, James, and Kendall," she answered.

It wasn't the first time that Carlos heard that remark. He was sure it wouldn't be the last time he heard that either.

"Oh, well I'm sure Logan's already forgiven you. He's not one to hold grudges," Carlos responded.

"Really? Well, he hasn't told me that," Stephanie said.

Stephanie was confused now. This whole thing started because she wanted Logan's forgiveness. If he had already forgiven her, then well she wasn't sure what to do next. If today was any indication, having two girls follow Logan around might not be the best thing for him.

"Yeah, Logan's too nice of a guy to hold grudges. I bet after you helped us scare Gustavo back to his mansion you were forgiven," Carlos remarked.

Stephanie took a moment to digest that morsel of information.

"So…you don't have…feelings…for Logan, do you?" Carlos asked.

There it was again. Now, Stephanie knew she wasn't imagining things. Carlos definitely sounded a bit jealous. Although she had no idea why Carlos would be jealous of Logan.

"I don't know," Stephanie responded.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Like I said before, Logan's a nice guy; too nice to reject either you or Camille. Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Camille. If you don't believe me, just ask Mercedes," Carlos said.

Stephanie wasn't quite sure how to respond to what Carlos said. What he said, and the way he said it, it seemed a bit…forward. Did he have feelings for her? That would certainly explain why he seemed jealous earlier.

"Who's Mercedes?" Stephanie inquired.

"That's not important," Carlos answered.

Stephanie didn't notice it before, but Carlos was wearing a 'Team Stephanie' t-shirt. It was a predominantly purple piece of clothing with black letters. That couldn't be a coincidence.

She had been so fixated on Logan that she didn't realize that Carlos was quite a catch himself. Stephanie thought all the guys of Big Time Rush were hot, which is why she didn't understand why Carlos was jealous of Logan _if_ he was in fact jealous. She was pretty sure he was too.

However and maybe this was just because the two of them were there for the majority of the Palm Woods Ghost thing, what with their video taping it and all, but Stephanie was only interested in Carlos and Logan. If Logan didn't have feelings for her…

"Carlos, is there something you want to say to me?" Stephanie asked, expectantly.

Carlos took a moment to contemplate her question, his eyebrows furrowed out of concentration.

"Not than I can think of," Carlos answered.

Stephanie plastered a fake smile on her face in a last ditch effort to mask the disappointment she was overwhelmed with at that moment.

"I'm going to go. I'm glad Logan's okay," Stephanie said, before leaving a dazed and confused Carlos alone by the pool.

"Was it something I said?" Carlos asked no one in particular once Stephanie had left.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So, chronologically, this story happens after the episode 'Big Time Terror' but before the next episode 'Big Time Dance.' I know that's a lot of stuff to happen in between episodes, but I guess I just wanted to point that out because I know the events of 'Big Time Dance' threw a wrench into the whole premise of the story (which I had before 'Big Time Dance' aired) and whatnot, and so I felt a need to justify it. Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed, put my story on your favorite list, or put my story on your story alert list. I appreciate any support I get no matter what form it comes in. Oh, and an incentive for leaving a signed review (or maybe it's not an incentive at all…) as opposed to an anonymous review, is that I am generally good at replying to any reviews I receive via private messaging. Just saying…**


	7. Bleep! Blap! Bloop!

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**A/N: What did you all think of the episode Big Time Fever? It's odd. The only pairing that was in that episode was Logan/Camille. It makes you wonder if Jo never forgave Kendall for what happened in the episode Big Time Sparks. Also, where the heck was Stephanie? You can't have Carlos/Stephanie without Stephanie even being in the episode! *sighs***

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 7-Bleep! Blap! Bloop!_

The next day, Logan found Stephanie sitting by herself by the pool. She appeared to be deep in thought. Despite any reservations he had concerning Stephanie, Logan decided to see what was troubling Stephanie. They _were_ friends after all, right?

"Hey, Stephanie," Logan greeted.

No response. Stephanie continued to stare off into space.

"Hello? Earth to Stephanie," Logan said waving his hand back and forth in front of her face.

That seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Stephanie asked.

"Mind if I sit?" Logan asked, gesturing to the lounge chair beside Stephanie.

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers. Logan had been meaning to talk to Stephanie. He just didn't anticipate it would be so soon. As for Stephanie, there was something she needed to tell Logan too. Both were mentally going over what they had to say; carefully choosing their words.

"I'm sorry!" they blurted out at the same time.

Stephanie had an incredulous look on her face.

"Wait, what do you have to be sorry about?" Stephanie inquired.

"Look, you're a great girl. I mean, look at you; you're smoking hot! It's just I think we'd be better off as friends, and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise," Logan replied.

Stephanie supposed she should be hurt right about now. Truthfully though, she was…relieved. Frankly, she couldn't blame Logan for deciding to just be friends with her. Given what she did, if she were Logan, she'd be freaked out too. Besides, she always had in the back of her mind, a sneaking suspicion that he had his sights set on a particular Method Actress Queen.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I made you lock yourself in a box when you're claustrophobic," Stephanie said.

Now that the apologies were out of the way, Logan still got the sense that something else was troubling Stephanie. She seemed a little…tense.

"Is something bothering you?" Logan asked.

Stephanie would love nothing more than to get this off her chest. She couldn't talk to Jo or Camille. Based on her recent behavior, she burnt those bridges. She didn't have any other female friends. Stephanie _definitely _couldn't talk to Carlos. Sure, it would be weird talking to Logan about _this_, but at least she'd be talking about it rather than keeping it bottled up inside of her.

"It's Carlos," Stephanie answered.

"Oh," was all Logan could say.

He wasn't good when it came to giving relationship advice. That was more James' thing. He was the one who had the most experience when it came to that sort of thing. Plus, it sort of made Logan uncomfortable talking about one of his best friend's personal life. Then again, _a lot_ of things made Logan uncomfortable.

"I think he likes me, but I can't seem to get him to admit it," Stephanie explained.

Logan laughed. Stephanie was thoroughly confused by this response. She had a 'WTF?' look etched on her facial features.

"I'm sorry. It's just you know Carlos has never had a girlfriend before, right? Well, except for Mercedes, but that doesn't really count," Logan stated.

There was that name again. Mercedes. Who was this Mercedes? Stephanie heard her name mentioned concerning first Logan, and now Carlos too.

"Who's Mercedes?" Stephanie demanded.

Logan shuddered. "Ugh, don't get me started," he said. "Anyways, one thing you should know about Carlos, and I mean no disrespect by this either, is that when it comes to girls, he's desperate."

Stephanie could see where Logan was going with this. Desperation makes people do some strange things—things they might not normally do otherwise.

"So basically, Carlos will pursue the first girl who returns his feelings. Heck, he'll pursue a girl even if she _doesn't_ return his feelings. Take the Jennifers and the Simms Twins for example," Logan explained.

Stephanie wasn't quite sure what to make of all this new information. Did Carlos really have _that_ many love interests? She never anticipated she would have so much competition.

"So what you're saying is that I have to make the first move. I have to tell him how I feel?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep," Logan answered. He let out a deep sigh. "Easier said than done. I should know."

Ever since the 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood' non-party, Logan has known that he has had feelings for only one girl—Camille. It's just he's never mustered up the courage to tell her this. Of course, there's also the fact that when it comes to talking to girls he likes, Logan is socially…awkward.

"You like Camille, don't you?" Stephanie asked. There was no jealousy or disgust in her tone of voice at all. There was nothing but sincerity.

"Yeah," Logan responded.

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"I can't!" 

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It's precisely what it sounds like. I physically can't. There's a reason why James has been the one to orchestrate all my past dates. There's a reason why more often than not, my past dates have been double dates."

It was now Stephanie's turn to laugh heartily. Logan narrowed his eyes at Stephanie. In turn, she put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. She couldn't stop it entirely even if she wanted to. It was just too funny.

"Logan, you have got to be the smartest boy I know, and you can't say three little words? I. Like. You." Stephanie remarked.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Not you too! It's bad enough that the guys poke fun at me; now you," Logan commented.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell Carlos that I like him _if_ you tell Camille that you like her. Deal?" Stephanie asked, holding out her hand.

Logan _did_ want Carlos to finally have a girlfriend. In his opinion, it was long overdue. Stephanie was the best choice out of all Carlos' love interests. Logan just wanted to be a good friend. Just like when he flew halfway across the country so James' lifelong dream could come true. Logan was a pretty selfless guy. He put others' needs, particularly his friends' needs, ahead of his own. He still wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, but now that they were doing the singing thing, that dream—_Logan's_ lifelong dream—was put on the backburner.

"Deal," Logan said, shaking Stephanie's hand.

XXXXX

"What did I get myself into?" Logan asked himself as he poked his head out from behind the concierge counter in the Palm Woods lobby.

He adjusted the tree hat on his head. Why were these things so itchy? The shrubbery was on the outside _not_ the inside, right?

Not too far away, Camille was sitting in a chair reading the script to another audition that she was rehearsing for. Typical Camille. She was _always_ rehearsing. Logan wouldn't be surprised if she recited lines in her sleep.

"I can do this! I can do this!" Logan chanted in his head.

He took one tiny half step out from behind the counter, and then he…full out retreated back to the safety of the counter.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" Logan exclaimed.

Forget butterflies. Logan had dragons fluttering about inside his stomach. His palms were sweaty. His hands were trembling. His knees knocked against each other as they shook. His teeth chattered. A passerby might mistake Logan for having a seizure because his entire body was shaking so badly.

"Logan? Is that you?" Camille asked, her voice getting ever closer.

Logan frantically tried to open a vent near the floor he was crouched on. His hands were shaking so much though that they were more of a hindrance than anything else.

"What are you doing?" Camille asked, suddenly standing right by Logan.

So much for a hasty retreat…

"Camille!" Logan exclaimed.

"I thought it was you. I saw your tree hat poke out from around the corner," Camille said.

'_Stupid tree hat!_' Logan thought to himself. It was bad enough it was itchy, but now it fails miserably at camouflage?

Logan rose to his feet. Despite the fact that when standing upright, he was taller than Camille, he shrank away from her.

"So, you look good. Are you feeling better? I apologize for making you feel like you had to lock yourself in a box to get away. That will never happen again. Cross my heart," Camille said, crossing her heart with her finger.

"Uh…I-I'm f-fine," Logan stammered.

What little resolve Logan had went completely out the window. He never counted on there being an ambush.

Camille found it adorable that Logan got so nervous around her. She thought it was so cute the way he stuttered and the way he tripped over his words when he was around her. She found it…endearing.

"S-so S-Stephanie and I were t-talking, and….I-I was thinking…er…Bleep! Blap! Bloop!" Logan said before rolling his eyes at himself, spinning around on his heels, and starting to take off in the opposite direction.

Camille grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"You and _Stephanie_ were talking? What exactly were you talking about?" Camille demanded.

Logan saw how furious Camille looked. It was quite scary. He squeezed both of his eyes shut, before quickly blurting out, "You're not going to hit me, are you?"

Despite the situation, Camille couldn't help but laugh at Logan's reaction. It was one of his numerous quirks that she loved so much about him. Just like that, all her rage that had been building up had dissipated. She forgot that she was supposed to be angry and jealous that he was talking to some other girl—a girl that had taken an interest in Logan herself.

"No, of course not!" Camille exclaimed.

Though Camille reckoned that she _could_ slap Logan. Of course, she could always kiss him afterwards. That ought to make him feel better. Plus, it would give Camille an excuse to kiss Logan again. She didn't mind that she was always the one kissing Logan. Camille just figured that Logan was one of those guys who liked to take things slow. She was fine with that. It just didn't necessarily mean that _she_ had to take things slow as well.

"You never did answer my question; what were you and Stephanie talking about?" Camille asked.

"Y-you," Logan stammered.

Camille was caught off guard by that reply. That was the last thing she had anticipated. Why on Earth would the two of them talk about her of all things? What would possess them to do such a thing?

"Oh, what about me?" Camille questioned, expectantly.

Logan's eyes were open by now, but he was staring at his feet. He refused to look Camille in the eyes. It was bad enough that he was nervous just being around her. He didn't need to make matters worse by actually _looking_ at her as he talked too.

"I-I've made a d-decision," Logan stuttered.

"A decision? A decision about what?" Camille replied, perplexed.

"About who I ch-choose."

"I'm sorry. You lost me."

"I-I'm t-talking to h-her n-now."

"Wait. What?"

Camille was thoroughly confused. She couldn't make heads or tails out of what Logan was saying. It didn't help that he was stuttering while he spoke, not to mention talking a mile a minute. She mentally replayed everything he had just said to her.

Logan pretended to look at the watch on his wrist…only he wasn't wearing a watch on his wrist.

"L-look at the t-time. G-gotta g-go," Logan said, before getting the heck out of dodge.

Camille was now not only baffled by Logan's behavior, but she was still trying to make sense of what he had said. Did he just say what she _thought_ he said? If so, that changes everything. If so, Camille felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I could give you a laundry list of reasons why it took me so long to update. I've had a busy work schedule. Working six days in a row, I have barely had enough time to watch the television shows I recorded on the DVR when I get home. I've had a case of writer's block. I know what I ultimately want to accomplish with this story. I just don't know the details yet. I especially don't know how much longer I can or should drag this out. Oh, and on a side note, Logan is dominating the poll on my profile page. Woohoo! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you'll leave me a review as well. **


	8. Cut from the Same Cloth

**A/N: So, did you all see 7 Secrets with Big Time Rush (or whatever the special was called) last night? What did we learn about the guys? Carlos used to be a competitive cheerleader. James is an avid rock climber. Kendall is ultra competitive. Logan is an adrenaline junkie. Nice! I liked the special thingy. I mean the next new episode isn't until, what, the 31****st**** of July? So, at least it's something BTR related. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this. **

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 8-Cut from the Same Cloth_

Carlos was lounging by the pool when he saw the Simms Twins approach the pool. He immediately rose to his feet, and slid in front of them just as they were about to walk right past him.

"Hello ladies," Carlos greeted.

"What's my name?" the twin with the blue shoulder bag asked.

Carlos nervously looked around him for some sort of help. The only problem was that none of his friends were poolside. He studied the identical sisters, but he couldn't differentiate them at all. They weren't called the Simms Twins for nothing.

"Sandy?" Carlos answered, trying to sound more sure than he was.

Both twins let out an angry growl of sorts before grabbing a handful of Carlos's shirt and dumping him unceremoniously in the famous Palm Woods pool. Carlos let out a surprised scream, and was suddenly grateful that he was wearing his trusty helmet.

The Simms Twins dusted their hands off before stalking off with a satisfied smirk on their faces.

Carlos was thoroughly confused. The last time he tried—and failed—telling the Simms Twins apart, Sandy was the one with the blue shoulder bag. He was sure of it. Then, he started to think that the identical twins constantly switch shoulder bags on purpose just to confuse their unsuspecting victims.

Suddenly, Carlos forgot all about the Simms Twins; at that moment, the Jennifer's made their entrance like only they could do. Tyler showed up out of nowhere and turned on a fan as the Jennifer's did their trademark slow motion entrance. Carlos's eyes nearly bugged out as he took in the Jennifer's in all their magnificent beauty.

Just as a soaking wet Carlos was about to speak to the Jennifer's, they held their hands up to stop him.

"Talk to us when you get into the Top 10," the brunette Jennifer said.

"But not before," the raven-haired Jennifer added.

"But one of our songs made the Billboard Hot 100," Carlos interjected.

The Jennifer's exchanged surprised glances with one another. This was news to them. When did Big Time Rush suddenly become famous? More importantly, why didn't anyone tell any of the Jennifer's about this?

"What rank was your single?" the blonde Jennifer questioned, intrigued.

"Ninety-three," (**A/N: Their song "Halfway There" actually reached #93 on the Billboard Hot 100 Chart, so this wasn't a fabrication…**) Carlos answered with a proud smirk.

The Jennifer's wrinkled their noses in disgust. Carlos's answer clearly wasn't what they expected it would be.

"So, you mean that ninety-two other songs finished better than you?" the blonde Jennifer remarked.

"Well, yeah, but…" Carlos started to say.

"That's nothing to celebrate!" the brunette Jennifer commented.

The Jennifer's snapped their fingers, before leaving Carlos in the middle of the pool. Big Time Rush still wasn't famous enough for the Jennifer's to pay any attention to them.

Carlos splashed in the pool out of frustration. He contemplated whether or not he should have just lied to the Jennifer's and told them their single finished higher in the Billboard Hot 100 than it actually did.

Carlos's contemplation was interrupted by the sound of yet another female's voice.

"Hey Carlos!" the voice said.

Carlos looked up to see Stephanie poolside. He found it strangely fitting that Stephanie was right here right now. After all, he had just interacted with all of his other love interests prior to this.

"Hi Stephanie!" Carlos answered.

"Do you have a minute?" Stephanie asked.

Carlos pulled himself out of the pool, and plopped down on one of the numerous lounge chairs.

"Sure," Carlos responded, giving her a warm smile.

One of the many things Stephanie liked about Carlos was that he was such a fun-loving guy that no matter how rotten of a day he might be having, he somehow always managed to be cheerful and have a smile on his face. She found that admirable.

Stephanie sat down on the lounge chair beside Carlos. She took a deep breath to collect herself before saying, "I like you."

"I like you too, Stephanie!" Carlos replied nonchalantly.

Stephanie had a feeling Carlos didn't quite get what she was getting at, so she decided to be a little more specific.

"No, no. I mean I like you a lot," Stephanie stated.

Carlos let out a small laugh. "I like you a lot too," he said.

Stephanie fought an overwhelming desire to slap her forehead at this moment in time. Did he really not understand what it was she was saying to him? She wasn't nervous about her decision to do this. She just didn't count on it being as hard as it was.

"I don't think you quite get what I'm saying to you, Carlos. I _really_ like you," Stephanie reiterated.

"I _really_ like you too," Carlos answered with an amused smile.

"No, no. I like you, like you."

"Why did you just say 'I like you' twice?"

Stephanie bolted to her feet. Her demeanor did a complete 180 Carlos noticed. Had she been a cartoon character, the cartoonist would've had smoke coming out of her ears or something to that effect.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Stephanie exclaimed before storming off.

Logan put his hands up in the air innocently after Stephanie practically bowled him over as she walked past him. Logan took a seat in the lounge chair Stephanie just got up from.

"Whoa! What's her problem?" Logan asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Carlos answered.

A light bulb went off in Logan's head. He recalled the conversation he had with Stephanie not too long ago.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Logan asked.

"She kept saying that she liked me. I kept telling her that I liked her too, but every time I said that, she just seemed to get angrier and angrier. It was weird," Carlos explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She said that she liked you, liked you?"

"Great, now you're repeating yourself too!"

"Carlos!"

"Yes! Why?"

Suddenly, Logan slapped Carlos in the back of the head. Fortunately for Carlos, he was wearing his helmet, so Logan really only slapped the back of his _helmet_.

"Dude, what was that for?" Carlos asked, slapping Logan in the back of _his_ head.

Logan gave Carlos a 'You did _not_ just do that!' expression before he backhand slapped Carlos in the chest.

"You idiot!" Logan exclaimed afterwards.

All of a sudden, the two boys engaged each other in a slap fight. They were rapidly slapping one another. Well, actually, they were slapping so fast and with such little accuracy, that they were mainly slapping the air, and occasionally the other boy's hands.

"No fair! I stink at slap fights!" Logan whined.

"Take it back!" Carlos demanded as he continued with the slap fight.

"Take what back?"

"What you said about me being an idiot."

"But you _are_ an idiot!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" 

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Quit being mean!" 

"I'm not being mean! I'm being honest!"

"Well stop!"

Incidentally enough, Kendall and James joined their friends at this particular moment in the conversation. They saw Carlos and Logan in yet another slap fight. James and Kendall exchanged weird glances with one another before turning their attention back to Carlos and Logan.

"Uh guys, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

Carlos and Logan momentarily had a cease fire while they responded to Kendall's inquiry.

"Logan is being a jerk!" Carlos remarked.

"Only because you're being an idiot!" Logan retaliated.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

Carlos and Logan started up their slap fight again with just as much gusto as they were using before they stopped in the first place. Kendall and James shook their heads in apparent disapproval at their friends' antics.

"Seriously, do we need to separate you two?" James asked.

Carlos and Logan were too engrossed in their slap fight to pay any attention to what James was saying to them.

"I take that as a 'yes' then?" Kendall said.

Kendall grabbed Logan, and effortlessly flung him over his shoulder. James did the same thing to Carlos. Then, Kendall and James walked off in opposite directions, each with one of their friends in tow.

XXXXX

"Carlos, are you ready to go back up to the apartment?" James asked.

"No!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because Logan's there!"

"So?"

"So I don't want to talk to him or be around him until he apologizes to me."

"For what exactly?"

"For calling me an idiot. That really hurt my feelings, you know?"

James rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wasn't sure who the baby of the group was. It came down to either Logan or Carlos. That was for damn sure. Why did James suddenly have the feeling that he was back in elementary school?

"You don't think I'm an idiot, do you James?" Carlos asked.

James didn't even think before responding, "No."

It was a knee-jerk reaction really. A reflex. James knew Carlos well enough to know that when Carlos gets like this, the best thing you can do for him is to placate him—say precisely what he wanted to hear.

James let out an exasperated sigh. He hated it when his friends fought. Even if it was only petty squabbling like Logan and Carlos were doing. Granted, James didn't really know what they were fighting about, but did he really need to? They're all friends, and as such, they're _supposed_ to get along with one another.

Despite the fact that Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were all friends with each other, James and Carlos were the closest, and so were Kendall and Logan. It probably had something to do with the fact that James and Carlos were most like one another. The same was true of Kendall and Logan.

Whereas James and Carlos were more of the fun-loving, some would even say immature, kinds of guys; Kendall and Logan were more of the responsible, mature kinds of guys. Thus, Carlos tended to gravitate towards James and Logan to Kendall.

"You know Carlos, Logan really doesn't think you're an idiot," James said.

"How do you know that? You don't know that!" Carlos retorted.

James was so close to pulling out his gorgeous, beautiful, shiny, no split ends hair out of his head he was growing so frustrated with Carlos and Logan too for that matter. What did he have to do? Lock the two of them in a closet until either they made up or killed each other trying?

XXXXX

"Logan, why would you call Carlos an idiot? You know how sensitive he gets when it comes to little remarks like that!" Kendall exclaimed.

Kendall was sitting on the orange couch with Logan, only Logan was sitting as far away from Kendall as he possibly could. He had his arms folded across his chest, and if Kendall didn't know any better, Logan was pouting. If there was one thing the most level-headed member of Big Time Rush didn't like, it was getting in trouble or at least _thinking_ he was in trouble.

"Because clearly he is one," Logan answered.

"Okay, if he is an idiot, and I'm not saying he is, why is he an idiot?" Kendall questioned.

"Well Kendall, Stephanie just told Carlos that she has a crush on him, yet Carlos just thought she was saying that she liked him as a friend."

Suddenly, Kendall forgot that he was supposed to be stern and disciplining Logan. Instead, he had an enormous grin plastered on his face after hearing that a girl actually had a crush on Carlos. Kendall couldn't be more stoked for Carlos. It was about time!

"Wait, did you tell Carlos that Stephanie has a crush on him?" Kendall asked.

"I shouldn't have to. Did anyone tell me Camille had a crush on me?" Logan retorted.

"No, only because dude, that was so obvious!"

"No it wasn't!"

"And you're _supposed_ to be the genius of the group. Talk about being an idiot."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly counted to ten as he took several deep breaths. He was attempting to regain his composure. Despite Kendall's blatant attempts at getting under his skin, Logan was trying to remain calm, cool, and collected.

"How exactly was Camille's crush on me obvious?" Logan asked.

Kendall laughed. It was accompanied by a 'You have got to be kidding me' look on his face.

"Where do I even begin? There was the fact that she said that you are and I quote, 'so hot.' There was the time when she stopped you from impressing Jo when she first came to the Palm Woods by making out with you. There was the fact that when James and Carlos threw their 'Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood' non-party, the first words out of Camille's mouth when she arrived, according to James and Carlos, were, 'Where's Logan?' This brings me to how she got so mad that you were trying to spend time with her and Mercedes at the same time at said non-party that the two of them threw you into the pool. Then, there's the little matter of her not speaking to you for a week afterwards. So, yeah I think her crush on you is and always has been pretty obvious," Kendall explained.

Logan was at a complete and utter loss for words. Kendall was right. Logan knew it, and he hated it. He was supposed to be the brains of the group. He was supposed to be a genius. Last Logan checked, geniuses weren't supposed to be wrong…ever. The truth of the matter was that probably everyone knew about Camille's crush on Logan except for Logan himself. He was the last one to even know.

Kendall doubled over in laughter, and clutched his side. Logan glared daggers at one of his best friends.

"What is so funny? I don't see anything funny here!" Logan commented.

"It's just amazing how you and Carlos have any experience at all when it comes to girls. Let's face it. When it comes to members of the opposite gender, the two of you are clueless," Kendall explained before he found himself in stitches once more.

"We are not!"

Logan was somewhat surprised that now all of a sudden he was _defending_ Carlos. Wasn't he just calling him an idiot earlier?

"Have you even told Camille that you like her?" Kendall asked.

"As a matter of fact, I kind of sort of did for your information. Today," Logan replied, quite proud of himself.

Kendall didn't buy it for one second.

"You did? You actually said the words, 'I like you Camille' to her?" Kendall asked.

"Well, I didn't use those words exactly…" Logan said, before his thoughts trailed off.

"Then what words _did_ you use…exactly?"

"I choose you."

Kendall burst out laughing. He stamped his foot on the floor, and slapped his knee numerous times. Logan didn't see what was so amusing about him telling Camille that he chose her.

"I choose you? Really? What is she, a Pokemon?" Kendall commented.

"Very funny, Kendall," Logan remarked sarcastically.

"What, did you throw down a poke ball first?"

Logan rolled his eyes.

After several long, irritating moments (to Logan), Kendall finally collected himself.

"In all seriousness though, what did she say in response?" Kendall asked, trying his hardest not to crack up again.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out," Logan answered earnestly.

Kendall sighed.

"Logie, Logie, Logie. What am I going to do with you?" Kendall inquired.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Here's a shocker; I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter. This chapter was supposed to be predominantly humorous, but I'm not certain all my attempts at humor panned out. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the characters came across as OOC. Then again, I am a pessimistic guy, so maybe this is just me looking at the glass as being half empty. The only positive thing I can take from this is that I actually updated in less than a week! So anyways, bring it on. Go ahead and tell me the inevitable—this chapter was crap. **


	9. The Return of Bandana Man

**A/N: Now, for some more shameless self-promotion. I started a new multi-chapter story called Big Time Disaster. It's *gasp* Angst/Romance. You heard me right—angst. It stars Camille and Logan (of course). You should give it a read if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. If I did, there would be a new episode every day of the week, and each season would be more than twenty episodes.**

**The Boy Is Mine**

_Chapter 9-The Return of Bandana Man_

_Carlos's POV_

Not again. This was a serious case of déjà vu. I rummaged through my bedroom—well the bedroom I shared with the other guys—in a frantic search. I turned the place upside down. It looked like a tornado had passed through the room, but left the walls intact. That's weird too, because if a tornado really had passed through the room, the walls wouldn't be intact, you know?

What was I searching for? My most prized possession of course. The one thing that was just as much a part of me as anything else. My lucky helmet. I never went anywhere without it. It prevented me from hurting my head too badly. The bottom line was that I felt naked without it. The funny thing is that I don't remember ever taking it off, so where could it have gone?

"James, have you seen my helmet?" I called out.

You're probably wondering what I was doing in the apartment. It's simple. Logan was in the lobby with Kendall. I know this because James and I saw them come down and then passed them as we went up to the apartment.

Then, I felt myself get lifted up off my feet, and picked up bridal style. I found myself face-to-face with James. Only he had purple bandanas tied around his upper arms, waist, thighs, and forehead.

"Who is this James you speak of? It is I, Bandana Man!" James replied.

James made a mad dash for the front door. I had no idea where he was taking me. I also found it pretty suspicious that he completely ignored my question. He probably knew where my helmet was. In fact, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he took it himself.

I squirmed, but it was all for naught. James was the strongest one of the four of us. I just wanted him to put me down. The way he was carrying me, it was causing people to give us weird looks as we passed them.

James put me down, and opened the supply closet. I saw my lucky helmet towards the back of the closet. Ha! I knew James took it! I headed straight for my lucky helmet. I hoped it wasn't used as a bowl for bologna like Lucky the TV Wonder Dog used it for the last time my helmet went M.I.A. Do you know how long it took for my helmet to stop smelling like lunch meat?

In my rush to be reunited with my helmet, James shut the door to the supply closet, and locked it. I heard him cackling on the other side of the door.

XXXXX

I pounded my fists on the door again. I had no idea how many times I tried this plan, but I wasn't giving up. It was a good thing I wasn't claustrophobic like Logan.

Logan. This was all his fault. If he hadn't called me an idiot, then we wouldn't have been fighting, and if we hadn't been fighting, then I wouldn't be locked in a supply closet right now.

"James, open up!" I shouted, rapping my knuckles on the door once more.

I jiggled the door handle, but it was pointless. I was stuck. The only way I would get out if someone _outside_ unlocked the door, and for whatever reason, James wasn't letting me out. Come to think of it, I hadn't even heard anyone outside for quite some time now. Did James just leave me here?

Then, I heard the most marvelous sound in the world. I heard the door unlock.

"Hello Cami—you're not Camille!" Logan exclaimed.

The next thing I knew, Logan was shoved into me, and the two of us fell to the ground, Logan landing on top of me, knocking the wind out of me. Then, the door was shut and locked once more. Great! Logan was the last person on the face of the planet I wanted to be locked in a supply closet with.

"Get off me!" I yelled, roughly shoving Logan off me.

"Don't shove me!" Logan retorted, before shoving me just as roughly as I shoved him.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to shove me, but I can't shove you?"

"You're catching on."

I shoved him. He shoved me. I shoved him again. He returned the favor. We went back and forth like this for what seemed like forever. As time went on, our shoves got weaker and weaker, until we stopped shoving each other altogether.

I stood up and made sure my helmet was securely fastened. I had to get out of here. There was no way I was spending the rest of…however much longer I was going to be locked in here with _Logan_. I rather…well, never mind. I can't think of anything worse than being trapped in a supply closet with Logan.

I got a running start, built up a head of steam and rammed my shoulder in the door. I immediately started bouncing up and down in pain, and clutched my hurt shoulder with my good arm.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I exclaimed.

Logan quickly stood up, and approached me.

"Carlos, are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I snapped back.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, and immediately regretted my words. Even though we had been fighting, I knew he was genuinely concerned for my welfare. That's just who he was. He had always been like that for as long as I could remember. Every time one of us got hurt, no matter how minor an injury, Logan was always right there inspecting the injury. I guess that's one good thing about having a best friend who wants to be a doctor when he grows up.

I examined the door to the supply closet and was horrified to see that there wasn't so much as a dent in it. How embarrassing!

"I'm just being an idiot. You know, like you said I was!" I remarked. I wasn't being rational. I rarely ever was. I was so set on making Logan pay for what he said to me.

"Carlos, I don't think you're an idiot. I just think you handled the Stephanie situation all wrong," Logan said.

I scoffed. "Right. Because everything I do is wrong. Right Logan? I'm always wrong, and you're always right."

Logan looked similar to how he looks when Camille just slapped him. Surprised. Confused. Hurt. Not that I was feeling sorry for him, because I wasn't. I was glad he felt that way. I got a strange satisfaction knowing I was the one responsible.

"Stephanie has a crush on you," Logan blurted out.

I blinked once. Twice. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting a witty remark. Or perhaps a sarcastic comment. At the very least, I was expecting him to defend himself. It all started to make sense now. Stephanie hadn't been telling me that she likes me as a friend. She was telling me that she wanted to be more than just friends. Logan was right after all. I _was_ an idiot.

The two of us stood there in the supply closet in complete silence. I was trying to let this newfound information sink in. My eyes had bugged out, my jaw dropped. Stephanie liked me. She liked me, liked me. All this time I had spent pining after The Simms Twins and The Jennifers, and there was a girl who actually liked me. How could I have been so blind? Stephanie probably hated me. Heck, I'd hate myself too if I were her. No wonder she stormed out on me earlier.

"I just thought I'd do you a favor by telling you. No one told me about Camille after all," Logan said.

I laughed heartily. That brought me out of my trance. That was so hilarious that I stumbled around like a drunken man, so overcome with laughter that my balance went out the window.

"Dude, that's because it was so obvious!" I replied, grinning widely.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Logan whined.

I started cracking up even more. Wow, I really should sit down before I fall over or something. I plopped my butt on the floor, and resumed my laughing. I snuck a glance over at Logan and saw him roll his eyes at me. However, I noticed something else too. It happened so quick that he probably thought I didn't catch it, but he smiled back at me.

This was much more like it. I felt so much better now that Logan and I weren't fighting anymore. I couldn't stand it when my friends fought. I hated it even more when I was the one fighting with them.

"I can't speak for Kendall and James, but remember back when we were having the ultra teen crib built here at The Palm Woods instead of Rocque Records?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan responded.

"Do you also remember how we split up into teams? It was you and Kendall on one team. James was on his own team. Katie, Camille, and I made up the third team."

Logan gave me an affirmative nod.

"That's when I first knew that Camille had a thing for you. Dude, the whole time she would not shut up about how it was so unfair that she couldn't be on your team. 'How come I can't be on Logan's team?' she said. 'Why is Kendall on Logan's team?' she asked. 'What is Logan gay? Please tell me he's not gay!' she said. I kid you not Katie and I were this close to putting duct tape over her mouth just so she would shut up. 'I get what's happening. This is some sort of intervention. You're trying to keep me from Logan, aren't you?' she asked. 'This isn't fair! You all are just jealous that it's not you I'm interested in!' she exclaimed. 'I wonder what Logan's doing right now,' she mused. 'Ooh! You're one of his best friends, right? Tell me everything about him, and don't leave out any details!' she said to me. So, as you can see Logan, it _was_ obvious," I explained.

Logan had this bizarre expression on his face that was too hard to describe. I inwardly was amused that this was the girl Logan had a thing for.

"Yeah, I don't even know how to respond to that," Logan commented.

The two of us shared a laugh together for quite some time. This was the most I had laughed in quite some time now. My sides hurt I was laughing so hard. Logan was now sitting beside me on the floor. Every now and then, he would snicker.

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot," he said.

As crazy as it sounds, I had forgotten all about that. Looking back, I couldn't believe I got so bent out of shape by that. I knew that Logan didn't really mean it. Typical Logan. He was always the first one to try and make things right.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a jerk. You're probably the nicest guy I know," I stated.

"Friends?" Logan asked, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Always."

The two of us shook hands. That wasn't enough for me though. I pulled him in for a hug. He was a bit surprised by the gesture, but I wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable. It's strange how much of a bromance I have with all the other members of Big Time Rush really. I couldn't imagine doing this with three other guys.

"Well, I don't hear any yelling," Kendall said from the other side of the supply closet.

"Do you think they killed each other? What if we left them in there too long?" James asked.

Logan and I exchanged glances with one another. A diabolical smile appeared on both of our faces. We both held our index fingers to our lips in a 'quiet' gesture.

"Did you guys make up yet?" Kendall inquired.

I heard them fiddle with the door handle. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was a good thing we were trapped in a supply closet. There was a vast _supply_ of things at our disposal. Get it? Supply. Logan and I both grabbed a squeeze bottle of soap.

As soon as the door to the supply closet opened, Logan and I let James and Kendall have it. We squirted them with the soap with no remorse.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It's on!" James added.

They came into the supply closet and the next thing I knew we were using anything and everything in the supply closet on each other. Soap, paper towels, mops. Nothing was off limits. When there was nothing left in the supply closet to use, we finally had to stop.

"What happened to all my supplies? Who's going to pay for all this?" Mr. Bitters said as he was passing by.

"Don't worry guys. Gustavo will pick up the tab," Kendall said.

**The End**

**A/N: Meh, I'm not sure about the ending. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed this story, put this on their story alert list, put this on their favorite story list, put me on their author alert list, and put me on their favorite author list. Your support means the world to me. I couldn't do this without you. Remember that this whole story was supposed to take place after Big Time Terror but before Big Time Dance. Having said that, I thought this was as good enough a place to stop as any. **


End file.
